En las olas
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sasuke planeó en marzo el mejor regalo de todos, y era muy difícil que en julio su querida mujer e hija lo pudieran superar. Post700. Universo Ninja. ¡HBSasuke!


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mio es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **En las olas**_

 _ **Capítulo único: T** omate._

* * *

Sarada.

La mañana del veintitrés de julio inició con un canto joven de una chica bastante emocionada. Sasuke abrió los ojos desubicado de tan gran alboroto a su alrededor, pero en menos de lo que su hija ponía el perfectísimo pastel de fresas frente a él, su cerebro conectó todos los hechos y lo supo claramente: era su cumpleaños.

Su esposa ágilmente explotó el conito de confeti con su única mano disponible, con la otra cargaba un regalo. Entre las dos, siendo ambas voces alegremente despampanantes, le desearon un inmenso feliz cumpleaños acompañado de sonrisas sinceras. Sasuke también rio, agradecido, también sintiéndose extraño porque era la primera vez que alguien le celebraba su cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. La última vez había sido sólo Sakura, cuando su hija tenía como tres años.

Realmente no le importaba su cumpleaños, pero estaba feliz de cumplir un año más de vida al lado de ambas.

—¡Sopla papá!

El numero treinta y tres se acomodaba al centro de ese bello pastel, casi sentía pena por tener que comerlo y arruinar esa perfección. Se veía delicioso, aunque empalagoso, pero sobre todo, se veía hecho con mucho amor.

—¿Lo hiciste tú sola Sakura?

—No, Sarada me ayudó.

Ambas miraron al señor Uchiha con una expresión que trataba de adivinar sus más profundos pensamientos. Él, que era a veces tan frio y estoico, pero que sonreía más a menudo con la gente que amaba, parecía feliz. Y sólo Sarada podía intuir que parecía feliz porque realmente no sabía cómo su padre expresaba la felicidad, tal vez sólo fingía porque estaban delante de él, su padre no parecía el tipo de hombre al que le gustasen ese tipo de celebraciones. Pero su propia madre estaba tranquila, así que se relajó.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió tanto que enseñaba todos los dientes, similar a las que hacía desde pequeña, y que por más que pasara el tiempo, no le permitía envejecer. Sasuke enfocó su vista en ese pastel mediano, perfecto para tres. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, el mismo desde que Sakura y él se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

—¿Qué pediste papá?

—Si lo digo, no se cumple —contestó e inmediatamente miró a su esposa.

Uno de los mejores recuerdos de cumpleaños que tenía con Sakura, cuando la festejada era ella y no él, fue una noche en la aldea del té, cuando había pedido una sopa de tomate. La barriga de embarazada de Sakura estaba a punto de reventar y entre bromas, su esposa le dijo que con tanto tomate su pequeñita iba a terminar odiándolo. En ese entonces había pedido un deseo también y había dado la misma respuesta que él. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su habitación, Sakura no pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sus ganas de cotillear con él y terminó contándoselo igual.

 _Tener la fuerza para proteger a mi familia y estar juntos por siempre._

Y aunque Sasuke empezó a viajar mucho para proteger a la aldea de los Otsutsuki, Sakura siempre supo que mientras los dos habitaran la misma tierra, estarían juntos. El incluso después de la muerte, ellos siempre terminarían unidos. Y esas palabras con esa mirada fue lo único que Sakura necesitó para recordarlo, incluidos también las caricias inocentes que le hizo Sasuke después cuando estuvieron en el hotel. El deseo seguía tan latente entre ellos que terminó por hacer sonreír más a Sasuke y sonrojar a Sakura.

Sarada tosió, interrumpiendo las miradas indescifrables de sus padres. Apenas duró un momento, pero fue suficiente para sonrojarla y hacerla sentir fuera de lugar. Ahora que vivían más tiempo juntos, y con su gran habilidad de percepción, notaba cosas que aterrarían a cualquiera y que difícilmente creerían venir por parte de alguien tan frio y arisco como Sasuke.

Con su mamá e incluso con el séptimo, su padre actuaba diferente. Él sonreía, su mirada se apaciguaba, su corazón se ablandaba, las palabras fluían y Sasuke Uchiha se permitía bajar su guardia y confiar. Y en el fondo del corazón de la niña, ella agradecía y admiraba esa calidez oculta, pero en las noches cuando creían que nadie los escuchaba…

Sarada espantó sus memorias y prefirió sacar el cuchillo que había preparado para cortar el pastel y los pequeños platos de plástico. Según su padre odiaba las cosas dulces, pero de cualquier forma comió de ese pastel hecho por las dos, para los tres.

Sakura contó una memoria que vino a su cabeza en su cumpleaños número diez, y como su madre había preparado un pastel, pero su padre lo había tirado en un inmenso descuido, y así, su mañana empezaba con un enorme llanto por ver su pastel de los diez años en el piso. Sasuke nunca había hablado demasiado con Kizashi y Mebuki, sabía que, aunque de lejos lo saludaran, en el fondo seguro lo odiaban. Después Sarada contó algo de su propio cumpleaños cuando sólo lo celebraban las dos, dando indirectas muy directas a su padre acerca de su ausencia, que no hicieron más que ponerlo nervioso y sudar a gotas gordas como era su costumbre.

…

Sasuke.

Cuando pasó el cumpleaños de ellas, Sasuke reunió el suficiente dinero para que no existiera una diferencia enorme en cuanto a los regalos. No olvidaba que justo tres días después del cumpleaños de su esposa, era el cumpleaños de su pequeña, y bien sabía que su mujer no escatimaba en los presentes para su hija, pues veía los enormes peluches, muebles, ropa y accesorios que su hija poseía en su habitación. Se sintió culpable de todo el tiempo en que la dejó sola con esa obligación.

Pero la vez pasada Sakura no tuvo que correr con ningún gasto, porque él mismo se encargó de todo. No era absolutamente nada bueno siendo directo con su hija al preguntarle cosas tan personales como sus cosas favoritas o sus deseos. Él, como había hecho desde que conoció a su segunda familia, el equipo siete, le bastaba con pasar el suficiente tiempo al lado de las personas que amaba para notarlo.

Sin embargo, en ese caso en específico, sabía que los anhelos de una próxima señorita eran muy diferentes. Aunque Sakura la atiborrara de cosas, no tenía idea si ella deseara algún material en concreto, como esos gigantescos osos y conejos, o fuera una chica más sencilla que con una cena familiar le bastara. Quiso complacerlas a gran medida, sentía que se los debía.

Por eso, fue a tomar unas copas con su amigo.

—Yo tampoco tengo idea —respondió el rubio. —A Himawari la vuelven loca sus muñecos, pero Sarada cumple trece así que no creo que eso sea lo que quiere. En lugar de dar tantas vueltas sólo deberías preguntárselo, o pedirle a Boruto que lo haga por ti.

Mandar a un chiquillo a hacerle los recados era incluso peor que simplemente preguntárselo directamente. Por otro lado, Sakura se guiaba más a su instinto de madre y de mujer. _«Sarada no es exigente con los regalos, lo que le des le gustará»_ le había dicho, pero por supuesto que no fue suficiente.

El treinta de marzo Sarada le miró a los ojos y con la más jovial de las actitudes le había preguntado si se iría de misión al día siguiente. La mirada de su hija anhelante caló en su corazón, y es por eso que el regalo le tenía, en cierta forma, preocupado. Adoraba a esa niña, con toda su alma, y ya estaba cansado de herirla y dejar que se conformara con pocas cosas.

—Es una idea estúpida.

Naruto tronó la boca ofendido y cerró los ojos mostrando su típica cara zorruna que invitaban a darle un puñetazo.

—¿Preguntarle directamente es una idea estúpida? Pues yo no lo creo.

Sasuke iba a contestarle que no, que se refería a su otra idea, pero prefirió callárselo porque lo que menos necesitaba era desviar su conversación.

—Esto es serio Naruto concéntrate —dictó Sasuke. —No se me ocurre nada que pueda querer que no tenga ya. Sakura le da demasiado.

—Es su única hija y tu estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, no podía ser de otra manera.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el sutil reclamo, no exactamente de Naruto, sino de la vida. Durante su viaje pensó mucho en ellas, pero precisamente su recuerdo era lo que no le permitía regresar, no hasta obtener las respuestas que necesitaba para librar al mundo de todo rastro Otsusuki y su estúpida manía de dominar el mundo. Lo sabía muy bien, sabía lo que era tener un poder inmenso y ganas de destruirlo todo, y precisamente porque él mismo, un día, había sido el terrible villano que quería acabar con todo, es que se tomó esa misión en su momento con tanta importancia. Tomar decisiones era demasiado difícil cuando no te afectan solamente a ti, sino a las personas que te quieren también.

Todo tiene consecuencias, y aunque el carácter de su hija y la infinita paciencia de su esposa fueron de gran ayuda, eso no significaba que no resintiera esa culpa al haberlas dejado solas por tanto tiempo. Eventos que se había perdido, fechas que no compartió, detalles que no sabía, secretos que aún no le contaban.

Su vida también estaba llena de secretos, y el día en que Sarada se enterara de ellos, tal vez eso la alejaría más de él de lo que, creía, ya estaban alejados.

—¿Qué te pasa? —interrumpió Naruto. — Te perdiste un rato, ¿te dolió lo que dije?

Naruto habló conociéndole lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él no lo admitiría, pero sabía que le dolía. Y entonces, al incitarlo a dirigir su mirada al Hokage naranja de la hoja, a Sasuke le llegó la iluminación.

—Naruto.

Eso era. Ya sabía que regalo le podía dar.

—¿Sasuke?

Se levantó sin perder más tiempo directamente hacia el hospital. El cumpleaños de Sarada era mañana y la tarde ya estaba cayendo, necesitaba hablar con Sakura de inmediato.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya sé que hacer. Te hablaré más tarde.

Shizune entró rápidamente con papeles que el Hokage pidió que no le interrumpieran mientras hablaba con su amigo y se llevó con ella los vasitos y el licor. Puso a cargar su teléfono en caso de que le hablara, pero recordó que Sasuke aún era una carcacha vieja que funcionaba a la antigua y seguro enviaría a un ave.

—Me pregunto que se le habrá ocurrido.

…

Sakura.

Desde que inició su horario había estado demasiado ocupada para incluso ir a casa a comer con su familia. Mordió su labio porque detestaba que Sarada comiera sola, con Sasuke, pero él casi no hablaba, así que era como comer sola. Su hija no se contenía ante su mutismo y relataba anécdotas, y Sasuke hacía una que otra pregunta, pero para que el ambiente fuera cien por ciento familiar, ella daba sus puntos de vista y así empezaban las risas.

El caso era que estaba muy ocupada, ojalá fuera atendiendo a enfermos y heridos, pero peor que eso, se trataba de puro papeleo.

La puerta de su momentánea oficina se abrió sin anunciarse antes y supo perfectamente que se trataba de Sasuke.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó sin levantar la mirada, aun leyendo el expediente médico de un paciente esperando una operación.

Sasuke entró calmo y tomó una silla del rincón hasta ponerla frente a ella.

—Ya sé qué darle.

Sakura sonrió feliz de que su marido estuviera tan comprometido con aquello, casi parecía un sueño que había tenido de pequeña.

—¿A sí? ¿De qué se trata?

—También es una sorpresa para ti.

Esta vez la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada que Sasuke acompañó con una sonrisita de lado, típica en él para burlarse de ella. Sakura levantó sus manos rendida indicándole que no insistiría.

—Esperaré ansiosa entonces.

—Aun así, necesito que me ayudes a prepararlo.

Sakura levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo harás para que te ayude sin que me dé cuenta? Yo también soy muy lista Sasuke.

Su esposo asintió porque él claramente lo sabía.

—Voy a llevarlas a un lugar, pero no sabrás a donde hasta que no estemos ahí.

La pelirrosa dejó sus papeles de lado y rodeó su propio escritorio para sentarse en él, frente a su marido. Se acercó lentamente y lo besó, manteniendo sus labios juntos, bien apretados hasta lo necesario, sin moverlos, respirando muy cerca del otro, tocando la punta de sus narices con la otra. Sasuke sintió esa electricidad en la nuca que su esposa le provocaba al acariciarla.

—No te mortifiques Sasuke-kun —dijo ella, casi cantarina. —Siempre te amaremos, sin importar nada.

Sasuke la miró con tanto afecto que a Sakura casi se le salía el corazón. Esperó a que ella terminara su trabajo casi cuatro horas después y regresaron juntos a casa.

El señor Uchiha le pidió que por favor le ayudara a preparar la comida necesaria para tener una buena mañana fuera de casa. Pasaron por el supermercado y en todo momento ella le guió, casi soñada, diciéndole qué sería mejor o peor y preguntándole la clase de destino que tendrían ya que hasta podrían hacer unas carnes a la parrilla. Pero él no picó el anzuelo, y Sakura ahora si que no lo volvió a intentar.

Cuando Sakura revisó el perímetro y notó que no había nadie a su alrededor, sujetó la única mano de Sasuke y arrebatándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, Sasuke la apretó.

…

Sarada.

—¡Eh! ¿Y todo eso? ¿Tendremos visitas?

Sarada entró a su casa llena de tierra y terriblemente cansada.

—Tu padre tiene algo que decirte.

Sasuke dejó la labor de meter la parrilla en una bolsa especial para decirle que se bañara, porque saldrían de casa.

—¡¿Ahora?! ¿Por qué?

—Tu papá quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños en un lugar especial y secreto, tan secreto que ni yo sé dónde.

Como si fuera magia, todo el cansancio abandonó el cuerpo de la Uchiha y después de un enorme grito de emoción que hasta sorprendió a su madre, corrió a su cuarto. Desde dentro le gritó a su papá.

—¿Qué clase de sitio es? ¿Debo llevar ropa de frío o de calor?

—Usa ropa de frío —contestó su padre. — y empaca una de calor.

La niña se alistó como un rayo en lo que Sasuke mandaba las cosas fuera de la casa. Dichosa de la situación, Sakura también fue a su habitación para empacar un cambio de ropa, accesorios y maquillaje que rara vez utilizaba, pero que cuando lo hacía, le quedaba de muerte y le hacían ver como una mujer sensual y madura, digna de estar al lado de un tipazo como Sasuke.

Mientras que él, no necesitaba nada más que su ropa de viaje típica, pero suponía que Sakura tendría algún detalle y le llevaría algo más ligero viendo que su ropa normal precisamente no lo era. Sacó las bolsas con comida, la parrilla, los utensilios y otras cosas en un gran paquete que no le permitió a su esposa fisgonear.

No faltó ni un sólo llamado para que las dos chicas más preparadas que nada en la vida estuvieran fuera de casa para poder marcharse.

—¿Nos iremos en el Susano? —preguntó válidamente la pelirrosa.

Pero Sasuke negó.

—Caminando, como las personas normales.

Ambas se desanimaron por un céntimo de segundo ya que ver al Susano, y más aún, subirse en él siempre era impresionante. Sin embargo, Sasuke activó su Rinnegan con las aspas del Sharingan y mandó la pequeña montaña de cosas a otra dimensión. Al menos era considerado en ese aspecto y aparte de hacerlas caminar, no las haría cargar.

—Me hubiera gustado irme en el Susano —exclamó Sarada y Sakura la apoyó.

—No sean perezosas, andando.

…

Sasuke.

Se preguntó qué estarían planeando sus dos chicas. Desde que salió de la cama le dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para él, y que no se preocupara, porque sería fantástica. Dudaba que fuera tan fantástica como la que le había dado a Sarada el marzo pasado, pero se divertiría al verlas intentar.

Le confirmaron que no era otro viaje como aquel que tanto disfrutaron, pero que era igual de encantador, descartando de una buena vez una fiesta sorpresa, porque eso seguro sí lo detestaría.

Entonces, solo en casa, sacó el álbum de fotos que Sakura tenía en uno de los cajones del mueble de la estancia, el mismo mueble que encima tenía retratos de ellas, de su equipo y de su foto familiar.

Le gustaba ver ese álbum, porque entre otras cosas, adoraba recordar que era el creador de esa pequeña, el esposo de esa gran mujer, y el padre de aquella familia. Sentimientos que jamás diría en voz alta, como lo mucho que amaba a su hermano y lo mucho que apreciaba a su mejor amigo. Jamás confesaría ese amor, pero estaba ahí, siendo evidente, con cada sonrisa y cada recuerdo.

—¡Estamos en casa! —avisó Sakura, en caso de que Sasuke anduviera en calzones cantando con un cepillo como micrófono. Sonrió con ganas al imaginar tal cosa.

—Bienvenidas.

Era evidente los sacos de comida que traían ambas. Harían una cena especial claro, y era lindo, pero no podría superar el regalo que él le hizo a Sarada.

—¡No cantes victoria papá, espera y verás!

…

Sakura.

El viaje a pie era más cansado mentalmente porque no sabían a dónde tenían que llegar, por lo que jamás sabrían si estaban cerca o seguían lejos de su destino. Sakura quiso reconocer la ruta, pero Sasuke la estaba llevando por un camino un poco diferente.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —preguntó Sarada, por cuarta, tal vez quinta vez.

—No.

Sakura se arrepintió a haber salido de casa con una falda y tacones, sólo para verse más bonita para su marido. Sus pies le dolían y sus piernas se llenaron de tierra cuando pasaron por una zona donde hubo mucho viento.

—Cuando le dije a Sarada que se pusiera ropa de frio, no pensaste que sólo le daría frio a ella, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con un puchero.

—Es que, ya que salimos de la aldea en familia por primera vez, quería verme atractiva.

—Siempre estás atractiva, no hace falta que te mates de frio.

Sasuke soltó ese comentario descuidadamente, sin tan siquiera detenerse a pensarlo un poco. Su esposa dejó de sentir frio por la inmensa calentura que le cayó de repente, y su hija la sostuvo por detrás para que no se azotara. El corazón de la mujer salió de su pecho, dio unas volteretas en el aire dejando atrás chispas y estrellas de varios colores, hasta subir al firmamento y explotar en miles de pedazos que desplegaron una ráfaga rosa de su inmenso amor por él.

Sasuke siguió caminando sin enterarse de nada, hasta que escuchó a su hija gritarle por detrás, porque su mamá había dejado de respirar.

No era la primera vez que le decía que era una mujer bella, pero Sakura siempre reaccionaba así, porque las palabras de un hombre tan serio como Sasuke, valían su peso en oro.

…

Sarada.

El gran puente Naruto.

Sarada sabía qué significaba ese nombre, era el de su Hokage, lo que no sabía era qué tan común era como para ser el mismo nombre del de un puente tan lejos de su villa.

Miró a sus padres. Ellos se abrazaban, así, de repente. En público.

No podía ver sus rostros, pero su mamá apretaba el cuerpo de su padre con mucha fuerza y él acariciaba la espalda frotando su mano de arriba abajo. _Es una maravillosa sorpresa querido,_ escuchó decir a su mamá, sumamente agradecida.

Se quedó estática frente a esa longeva construcción hasta que sintió el suave tacto de la mano de su padre apretarle. Por supuesto que ella no sabía lo especial que era ese lugar para ellos, pero suponía que aquí habían tenido su primera cita, o su primer beso o tal vez ahí, uf, uf, uf, la habían concebido.

Ese lugar era inmenso, no hacía falta cruzar el puente para saberlo. Había enormes edificios y hasta toboganes gigantes con muchas casitas con forma de conos, y la playa se veía abarrotada. Las había llevado a un lugar turístico muy bonito.

—Este lugar sí que ha cambiado. No había venido aquí desde, ya sabes, la misión.

Sasuke asintió.

—Estuve aquí dos veces después de aquello. Cuando estaba reclutando a mi equipo y hace dos años, buscando pistas. Siguen fieles a su convicción de no ninjas y eso les ha hecho crecer como destino turístico.

Su mamá ahora sí se sentía agradecida de llevar falda, el calor se sentía infernal.

—¡Hagamos una reservación! Quiero el hotel que se ve caro de por allá, ¿tú invitas verdad querido?

—Bueno, sí.

—Te vas a quedar pobre, ¡pero andando!

…

Sakura.

El viejo Tazuna levantó la mano saludando con fuerza a los muchachos, más de la necesaria y preocupando a una envejecida Tsunami. Sakura respondió por supuesto con la misma fuerza y motivó a su familia a que lo hicieran también, ante un necio Sasuke y una confundida Sarada.

—¡Eh, pero mira quien ha venido! ¡Inari, ven acá! —gritó el viejo —¡Inari!

El viejo trató de caminar apresurado hasta ellos con ayuda de su bastón.

—¡Son los niños de la aldea de la hoja, Sasuke y Sakura!

Sarada levantó una ceja. ¿Niños?

—Hola muchachos, ¡qué alegría verlos! —saludó Tsunami. —¿No vino el niño Naruto con ustedes?

—No, él tiene que quedarse en la aldea casi todo el tiempo ahora que es hokage —respondió amablemente Sakura.

Inari salió después, convertido en todo un hombre. Como no, a quien primero saludó fue a Sakura extendiéndole la mano para agitarla hasta con gracia, y después saludó a los otros dos de manera más simple.

—¿Y esta niña? ¡No me digan que es hija suya! —casi gritó el viejo Tazuna.

Tsunami e Inari apenas repararon en ese detalle.

—Así es, ella es nuestra hija, Sarada.

La niña saludó extrañada de conocer a esas personas que trataban con tanta familiaridad a sus padres y que pertenecían a un país tan lejano. Esperó una explicación, pero enseguida saltaron a los halagos.

—Qué bonita es, como tú Sakura, aunque es la viva imagen de Sasuke —dijo Tsunami.

—Quién iba a pensar que su triángulo amoroso finalmente se decidiría, aunque pobre de Naruto.

Sakura rio nerviosamente.

—Naruto también está casado —mencionó Sasuke, de repente fastidiado.

—Era obvio que Sasuke y Sakura terminarían juntos, yo se los dije desde el principio —declaró Tsunami

Y los otros dos asintieron.

—Sí, sí, Sasuke la tuvo más fácil de cualquier forma. Sólo tuvo que esperar a llegar a la edad en la que un hombre necesita de amor, si saben a lo que me refiero, para que dejara de hacerse el tonto con Sakura —habló Tazuna, como si Sasuke no estuviera ahí.

—Aunque en el fondo yo quería que se la quedara Naruto. Sin ofender Sasuke.

—Seguimos aquí.

Nerviosa, Sakura había interrumpido la cháchara que se traían entre ellos sobre su vida amorosa. Tsunami los invitó a su casa a platicar más acerca de todo lo que había pasado y que le contara detalles de cómo Sasuke se había dejado seducir, a lo que Sakura encantada dijo que sí. Total, habían llevado tantas cosas como para quedarse mucho tiempo y ella había pedido a Ino que la cubriera por lo menos cuatro días. Así, ella se daría el lujo de contar a detalle cómo había logrado conquistar al amor de su vida, y claro, sobrevivir en el intento.

…

Sarada.

La señora Tsumani le había regalado vestidos hermosos y tradicionales de su país. Eran de frio porque siempre había lluvia en ese lugar, menos durante la primera, por eso el turismo estaba a reventar.

Tazuna en cambio, le contó cómo había conocido a sus padres.

—Y ahí estaba el pequeño Sasuke, lleno de espinas como un puercoespín, mientras tu madre lloraba a moco tendido sobre su cadáver.

Inari y Tsunami ya se sabían esa historia, pero se emocionaron porque era la primera vez que la escuchaban delante de los protagonistas. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke rodó los ojos, esto no estaba planeado.

—Pero si mi papá está aquí, vivo.

—Sí, y nadie sabe cómo.

Trató de disimular, pero realmente los relatos del viejo Tazuna le daban risa.

Había descubierto ahí que realmente no era un lugar especial por ser un destino romántico, sino porque había sido su primera misión como equipo. Una misión de verdad. Pelearon contra Zabuza y Haku, de los mejores shinobis que había ahí por esos tiempos, y regresaron a casa apenas sanos y por poco salvos.

Comieron en compañía de esa familia, aunque su padre se había cerrado un poco, al final sabía que también disfrutaba de ver a viejos amigos que conoció en aquellos tiempos, cuando apenas estaba trabando lazos con su madre y el hokage, a quienes amó como a su familia.

Después de compartir ese tiempo con gente muy especial, la familia Uchiha finalmente pudo tener las vacaciones que Sasuke planeó. Rentaron una cabaña cerca de la playa donde cocinaban su comida al aire libre, y tenían un espacio bien dividido para las parejas y los niños. Intentaron pescar, pero no atraparon nada y también intentaron montar las olas como los demás turistas, pero era más fácil correr en el agua con sus propios pies, que andar montados en una tabla.

—Voy a estar aquí, ¡eh!, que no se les olvide, ¡eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh! —insistió Sarada. Sus padres sólo la miraron inocentemente y ella se metió a su habitación.

La cabaña a la orilla del mar con la playa iluminada por velas y la luna, antojaban a la pareja a hacer esa clase de cosas, pero los, _¡eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh!,_ de Sarada eran mata pasiones.

Tampoco querían traumar a la niña, de cualquier forma.

…

Sasuke.

Las vacaciones fueron un gran detalle de su parte. Habían ido a un lugar fantástico, significativo y se encontraron con buenos conocidos. No había manera en la que Sakura pudiera superar algo así.

Salió a su jardín trasero donde todo ya estaba puesto. Era tarde y los grillos ya empezaban a cantar. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a la puerta, justo como se lo habían indicado, y esperó paciente a que ellas hicieran lo que tuviesen que hacer.

De repente ambas salieron, rojas y rechonchas, que le dejaron con la boca abierta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Pero qué…

Ahí estaban las dos, disfrazadas como tomates gigantes y con música graciosa de fondo sonando. Empezaron a bailar de manera muy ridícula mientras cantaban la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Algo dentro de su corazón se oprimió. Mierda, se veían ridículas, pero a la vez…

Comenzó a reír. Soltó una carcajada limpia, haciéndolas sonrojar en medio del baile. Sasuke incluso había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del disparate que su esposa y su hija habían pensado para él, y aunque no era específicamente algo que él hubiera podido desear, el mero hecho inesperado y elocuente de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, pff, no se había podido aguantar.

—Vengan aquí.

Las abrazó con dificultad por lo rechonchas que estaban.

—Están locas.

—¿Te gustó papá? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí —suspiró.

—Qué bueno, porque los trajes salieron carísimos querido —bromeó su mujer.

—Entre todas las cosas que pudieron haber hecho, se les ocurre algo como esto…

—Es que teníamos un objetivo específico amor.

—¿Cuál?

Madre e hija se miraron, ambas recargadas en el pecho del señor Uchiha.

—Hacerte reír —dijeron.

Ya era bastante noche, así que sacaron las cosas para finalmente cenar, como no, cosas con tomate. Sarada tuvo que aguantarse porque era el día especial de su padre y comió todo lo malo para su gusto. También tuvo que aguantar toda la velada vestida de esa manera tan ridícula, porque su papá lo había pedido así.

—Sí que me sorprendieron —dijo él, después de cenar.

—Y la sorpresa no acaba.

Sarada se metió corriendo a la casa por un sobre, y con la misma velocidad salió. Mientras le tendía ese archivo con su sonrisa gigante, Sasuke pudo apreciar lo tierna que era.

—¿Esto qué es?

—¡Ábrelo! —soltaron ambas.

Lo hizo y leyó su contenido. Las miró a ellas y después a ese papel, miró a su esposa y otra vez al papel, luego miró su barriga roja y una vez más al papel.

—¿Estás embarazada? —dijo, aguantando las ganas de quedarse con la boca abierta.

—A que mi sorpresa fue mejor, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se levantó y las abrazó, de nuevo. A su pequeña y futura familia de cuatro.

—Sí, es la mejor sorpresa —mencionó conmovido.

—Esas noches en la cabaña tuvieron resultado.

Sasuke asintió. Sin poder resistirse, y en medio de la explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos la besó, aunque su hija estaba presente. Ella, impresionada por ver un beso entre sus padres, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ellos habían tratado de decir, hasta que su sonrisa se fue apagando.

—¿A qué se refieren con que esas noches en la cabaña tuvieron resultado? ¡Eh!, ¡Eh!

—Nada, nada —contestó apurada su madre.

A Sarada le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo, y se revolvió la cabeza intentando que su imaginación no fuese más allá.

—¡Pervertidos!

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura se abrazó a él, un poco sonrojada. Sarada acomodó sus lentes y lo dejó pasar, ya que era un momento especial. Ya los fastidiaría después.

Bajo la luna brillante de aquella noche, otro veintitrés de julio de marchaba, con otra anécdota de la familia Uchiha por contar. Al soplar Sasuke las velas, su deseo se hizo evidente, lo que más quería era proteger a su familia, y estar unidos por siempre.

THE END.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños al mejor personaje de todo el mundo! ¡Mi Sasuke bebé!

Fue un fic rápido, porque normalmente le escribo biblias a mi Sasuke cargadas de sentimiento, pero no tuve tiempo ni cabeza para algo más elaborado. El año pasado le hice uno que se llamó: _Papá y mamá están en casa_ , ¿se podría decir que este es un final alternativo de aquel fic? Supongo. Si no lo han leído, los invito, es más chocolatoso que este.

Sin más me despido. Gracias por leer.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH

 **~SM**


End file.
